A New Beginning
by Aniaaaaa.a
Summary: Bella mieszka ze swoją mamą w Jacksonville na Florydzie. Kiedy jest świadkiem morderstwa jej najlepszych przyjaciół,   zamyka się w sobie.   Ma koszmary senne, nic nie je, z nikim nawet nie rozmawia.   Renee martwi się o nią i decyduje o konieczności ...
1. Prolog

**Prologue**

Bella POV

- Nie, nie, nie! – Ona nie mogła być martwa. To nie mogło się wydarzyć. – Nie!

- Bello, kochanie, muszę cię obudzić.

_Dlaczego jest tutaj moja mama? Ma__mo musisz jej pomóc__! Czemu mnie nie słucha? Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nie żyje, a ona każe mi się obudzić?_ Poczułam jej rękę na swoim ramieniu, gdy mną potrząsnęła; _chwila, co się dzieje?_ Rozglądnęłam się dookoła i powoli wszystko zniknęło.

- Nie! – krzyknęłam, szybko podnosząc się do góry.

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam zmartwiony wyraz na twarzy mamy. To musiał być kolejny koszmar.

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie lepiej niż teraz? Czy morderstwo mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki na zawsze pozostanie w mojej głowie? Mam nadzieję, że nie, chociaż Kristen była dla mnie wszystkim. Zachowywałyśmy się jak siostry, mogłyśmy sobie powiedzieć wszystko. Gdybym nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego, pewnie wciąż siedziałaby tu razem ze mną.

Zwróciłam się w końcu do mamy, kiedy poczułam jej dłoń na moim policzku:

- Przepraszam, mamo, nie chciałam znów cię obudzić.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. Od czasu tego wydarzenia moja mama ani razu nie przespała całej nocy. Naprawdę próbuję z tym skończyć. Nie lubię, gdy patrzy na mnie, jakbym mogła rozpaść się w każdej chwili. Chce mi pomóc; wiem, że się stara. Proponuje mi różnych doradców i lekarzy, ale za każdym razem jej odmawiam. Skąd oni mogą wiedzieć, przez co przechodzę? Czy kiedykolwiek byli świadkami morderstwa swoich najlepszych przyjaciół? Nie, nie sądzę.

- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. Wiem, że przechodzisz ciężki okres, ale myślę, że najwyższy czas porozmawiać. Może się ubierzesz i zejdziesz na dół? Phil wyszedł z samego ranka.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, więc kiwnęłam głową na zgodę. Nie miałam ochoty znów się kłaść. _Za każdym razem, gdy tylko zamykam oczy, w mojej głowie pojawia się jej twarz._

Kristen była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w całej szkole. Każdy facet chciał ją mieć, chociaż zawsze mówiła nie. Jej motto brzmiało: „jeśli zachowują się jak zagubione szczeniaczki, to są zagubionymi szczeniaczkami". Gdy przypomniałam sobie, jak wypowiadała te słowa, na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – wszyscy faceci wokół niej wyglądali jak zagubione szczeniaczki. Kristen lubiła pieski, ale uważała, że zagubiony szczeniak nie ma przyszłości. Właśnie dlatego była sama i trzymała się ze mną. Zawsze dobrze się bawiłyśmy, tak było po prostu prościej. Faceci oznaczali kłopoty.

Ponieważ każdy ją kochał, wszystkie dziewczyny nienawidziły. Lubiłyśmy myśleć, że to przez jej urodę, a nie dlatego, że tylu facetów się za nią uganiało. Kristen była wysoką brunetką, która zawsze nosiła najnowsze ubrania i najlepsze buty. Wyglądała, jakby właśnie wymaszerowała ze sklepu Hollistera1. Miała jasnoniebieskie oczy i kilka piegów na twarzy. _Była_ ciemnowłosą Barbie, taką z rodzaju myślących.

Sięgnęłam do mojego policzka i uświadomiłam sobie, że płakałam, przypominając sobie to wszystko. Nie rozumiałam tego wszystkiego; czemu, do cholery, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka musiała zostać zamordowana? Czy zrobiła coś, żeby na to zasłużyć? Zamiast niej to powinnam być ja.

Kiedy wzięłam prysznic, wciągnęłam na siebie dres. Już nie starałam się ubierać ładnie. Kristen tu nie było, więc nie miałam już nikogo, kto krzyczałby na mnie za każdym razem, gdy założyłam na siebie coś takiego. Ubranie dresu uważała za zbrodnię. Przeczesałam niedbale włosy i zeszłam schodami na dół, sprawdzić, czego chce ode mnie Renee.

Wchodząc do kuchni zobaczyłam swoją mamę, siedzącą na wysokim krześle i chowającą zapłakaną twarz w dłoniach.

- Mamo, co się stało? – zapytałam. Nie chciałam jej przestraszyć, ale powiedziałam to tak znienacka, że podskoczyła. Chyba nie usłyszała, jak wchodzę do kuchni. Coś musiało poważnie ją martwić.

- Mamo, co się stało? – powtórzyłam, myśląc, że przez nią oszaleję jeszcze bardziej.

- Usiądź, kochanie. Musimy porozmawiać o czymś, co będzie to dla nas obu trudne.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i usiadłam obok niej. Kiwnęłam głową, żeby kontynuowała, więc wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Okej, już mówię. Zamieszkasz ze swoim ojcem w Forks w stanie Waszyngton.

_Co?_ Siedziałam nieruchomo, gapiąc się na nią. Czy mówiła serio? Dlaczego, do cholery, chce mnie wysłać do Forks? Kristen i ja dorastałyśmy tutaj, nie zmusiłaby mnie przecież do wyjazdu. Roześmiałam się, widząc jej poważną minę i wpadłam w jakąś nieokiełzaną histerię.

- Bello, nic nie jesz, nie chcesz z nikim rozmawiać, wliczając w to nawet mamę Kristen! – Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy wspomniała o Kristen. Mogłam pomyśleć sobie jej imię, ale jeśli chodzi o słyszenie go i mówienie – to kompletnie inna historia. - Wyglądasz jak jakiś zombie i budzisz się z krzykiem każdej nocy. Miałaś najlepsze oceny, a teraz dzwonią do mnie, mówiąc, że oblewasz pięć z sześciu twoich przedmiotów. Wiem, że nie chcesz zostawić Kristen, ale ona odeszła i nie wróci. Musisz iść dalej i zacząć nowe życie. Gdzieś, gdzie możesz być znów szczęśliwa – urwała, by złapać oddech i chwyciła mnie za rękę. – Nie chcę wysyłać cię gdzieś daleko, ale wolę mieć córkę, która żyje na drugim końcu kraju, niż córkę, która zachowuje się, jakby umarła. Już rozmawiałam z Charliem i jest bardzo podekscytowany tym, że z nim zamieszkasz.

Kiedy skończyła, płakałam. Nie mogłam już więcej. Nie wiedziałam, że jest ze mną aż tak źle. Byłam świadoma, że w pierwszych tygodniach wyglądałam, jakbym umarła i _czułam_, jakbym umarła, ale wydawało mi się, że to już za mną. Że posunęłam się do przodu wystarczająco, by nie martwić mamy i Phila. Pewnie się myliłam. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miała prawo głosu w tej kwestii. Może opuścić to miejsce będzie najlepiej, może wtedy uda mi się pogodzić ze śmiercią Kristen. Otarłam łzy i spojrzałam w górę; Renee również płakała. Ta cała sytuacja łamała jej serce. Była tylko jedna rzecz, którą mogłam zrobić.

- Dobrze, mamo, jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej, to pojadę.

1 .org/wiki/Hollister_Co - amerykańska marka ciuchów; ubrania można pooglądać na tej stronie - .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/HomePage?langId=-1&storeId=11205&catalogId=10201


	2. Rozdział 1  The Cullen

**ROZDZIAŁ 1 „ The Cullen"**

Bella POV

Przesunęłam ekran i wyjrzałam przez okno. Czułam, że moje ręce zaczęły się trząść, więc szybko odciągnęłam głowę od okna, by tam nie patrzeć. _Nienawidzę latania. _Trzy dni temu zgodziłam się na tą całą przeprowadzkę. Nie miałam czasu, na jakie kol wiek przygotowania, ale w liceum w Forks jest teraz przerwa wiosenna, więc mam czas na uporządkowanie wszystkich spraw.

Nigdy wcześniej nie latałam samolotem. Kristen i ja miałyśmy taki plan, że po ukończeniu studiów, będziemy latać do Nowego Yorku na zakupy. Zaczęłam chichotać, totalnie zignorowałam osobę, siedzącą obok mnie. Pewnie myśli on, że jestem jakaś szalona. Spojrzałam na niego i utwierdziłam się w tym stwierdzeniu. Wygląda on na 18 lat, jest duży, masywny, prawdopodobnie bardzo silny i ma krótkie, czarne włosy. On naprawdę wygląda … bardzo przystojnie? Nie wiem, jak powinnam go dobrze opisać. On nie jest gorącym towarem, znaczy bardziej przypomina mi takie duże dziecko. Zarówno moja mama i Kristen zawsze mówili mi, że jestem bardziej dojrzała jak na swój młody wiek.

- Hej, jestem Bella. Naprawdę, mogę Ci obiecać, że nie jestem szalona, po prostu zachciało mi się śmiać. – powiedziałam facetowi siedzącemu obok mnie.

Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś myślał, że jestem jakaś szalona. Jest jeden sposób bym rozpoczęła nowe życie – nie mogę być więcej smutna i zachowywać się, jak martwa. Musiałam oprzytomnieć i dokonywać rozsądnych działań. Zmarszczyłam czoło, gdy zaczął się ze mnie śmiać. _Świetnie, co ja takiego powiedziałam?_

- Nie myślałem, że jesteś szalona, Bello. Jestem po prostu ciekawy, z czego się śmiałaś. Pomyślałem sobie, że może coś zgubiłaś czy coś, ale ludzie przeważnie się z tego nie śmieją. – powiedział, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

- Taa, więc jak masz na imię? – zapytałam.

- Emmet Cullen. –hmmm. interesujące nazwisko. Nigdy nie myślałam, że usłyszę takie nazwisko. Podobało mi się.

- Podoba mi się. Skąd jesteś? – zapytałam, by podtrzymać tą rozmowę.

Wszystko było lepsze, niż patrzenie w to okno. Pamiętałam, muszę się otworzyć i nie mogę zamknąć się w sobie. Emmet się do mnie uśmiechnął.

- Jestem z Forks, mieszkam tam razem z moją rodziną. Odwiedziłem razem z moją dziewczyną jej rodzinę ,ale ona postanowiła tam jeszcze zostać, więc ja wróciłem wcześniej, by mogła pobyć sama ze swoją rodziną. –ok., on mi to wszystko powiedział mi, czy to było dziwne? Może było to zbyt osobiste, ale postanowiłam się zapytać, ponieważ byłam bardzo ciekawa.

- Umm, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chcę się ciebie o coś zapytać. Dlaczego mieszkacie w Forks, a jej rodzina na Florydzie? – uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

- Taa, to może brzmieć trochę dziwnie. Rosalie – moja dziewczyna i jej brat Jasper, żyją na tej samej ulicy, co ja, a mieszkają ze swoją ciotką. Czy to ma sens?

Uśmiechnęłam się i pokiwałam głową. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego mieszkają ze swoją ciotką. Nie moja spraw, by się w to wtrącać, więc zamknęłam usta i już nie pytałam.

- Ja właśnie też jadę to Forks. – mruknął, nie byłam pewna czy mnie jeszcze słuchał.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że on znowu zaczął się śmiać. Co ja mam powiedzieć?

- Jaki ten świat mały, no nie? –uśmiechnęłam się do niego i czekałam, aż skończy się śmiać. – Czemu się wybierasz do Forks? – zapytał. Czułam, że zaczęłam się pogrążać. Niw wiedziałam, jak mu wyjaśnić, czemu się tam wybieram, dlaczego opuściłam niesamowicie ciepłą Florydę i przeniosłam się do zimnego i deszczowego Forks.

- No umm, - mruknęłam. – Mój tata tam mieszka, jest szefem policji. – zaczęłam, a on mi przerwał.

- Jesteś Izabella Swan? Całe miasteczko czeka na twój przyjazd. – powiedział Emmet, a ja patrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Jak to całe miasteczko na mnie czeka, przecież mnie tam nikt jeszcze nie zna. Wtedy, przypomniałam sobie moją rozmowę z Charliem, zanim wyjechałam.

_RETROSPEKCJA_

_- Cześć Bello. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że się do mnie przeprowadzasz. Będzie mi bardzo miło, mieć Ciebie przy sobie. – roześmiałam się, jego życie naprawdę musiało być nudne._

_- Miło mi to słyszeć. Tato, muszę zacząć wszystko od nowa, tak przynajmniej mówi mama .Więc, jak jest w Forks? – zapytałam, muszę to wiedzieć, bo przecież muszę się spakować._

_- Więc, to małe miasteczko. Kilka tysięcy osób, nie jest tak ekstrawagancko jak na Florydzie i nie ma tu stale 40 stopni. Całe miasto, nie może się Ciebie doczekać._

_- Zapomniałem powiedzieć, Ci jeszcze jednej rzeczy deszcz pada tu prawie codziennie. – świetnie. Mam żyć w zimnym i deszczowym miejscu, jak niby miało mnie to wszystko uszczęśliwić?_

_TERAZ_

- Zapomniałam, że mój tata powiedział każdemu, że przyjeżdżam do niego, wolałabym, żeby tego nie rozpowiadał. Nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. – jęknęłam.

-Ohh, nie martw się Bello, każdy i tak o tobie wie, ponieważ idziesz do naszej szkoły. Tam wszyscy się znają i wszystko o sobie wiedzą.- zaśmiałam się. – Będziesz, więc teraz w drugiej klasie, tak? – zapytał, a ja pokiwałam głową. – To świetnie, moja siostra i brat też chodzą do drugiej klasy, natomiast Rosalie i Jasper ze mną do trzeciej. – uśmiechnął się. Zastanawiałam się czy mogłabym się z nimi jakoś zaprzyjaźnić. Byłoby mi o wiele lepiej pierwszego dnia w szkole, przynajmniej kogoś bym znała.

Następną rzeczą, która mi się właśnie przydarzyła, to poczułam wibrujący telefon w mojej kieszeni, podskoczyłam, a Emmet się zaśmiał na ten widok. Otworzyłam telefon i przeczytałam wiadomość do Charliego.

_Bello, przepraszam Cię bardzo, ale wezwali mnie do Port Angeles. _

_Carlise Cullen powiedział mi, że lecisz razem jego synem, ma on do niego zadzwonić i go poinformować by zabrał ciebie do swojego domu, przyjadę po Ciebie, gdy wszystko skończę._

_Kocham, Charlie_

Przeczytałam i szybko mu odpowiedziałam. Spojrzałam na Emmeta on również komuś odpisywał. Kiedy skończyliśmy, przytulił mnie mocno do siebie. Popatrzyłam na niego, ponieważ posiadał bardzo zabawy wyraz twarzy.

-Wygląda na to, ze jedziesz ze mną do domu. Alice od razu Cię pokocha. – uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wracając na moje miejsce.

- Ok! Będzie miło kogoś znać, jak będę szła do szkoły.

TRZY GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ.

Zaczęłam ciężko oddychać, gdy tylko dojechaliśmy do domu Emmeta. Nigdy w życiu  
czegoś takie nie widziałam. Wszędzie były okna, przysięgam, prawie  
wszystko było ze szkła. No były może z trzy lub cztery piętra.

- T-ty t-tu m-mieszkasz? – mruknęłam, a Emmet się zaśmiał. – Bardzo tu ładnie. – powiedziała.

- Łanie ? Czy ty se ze mnie żartujesz? Tutaj jest zajebiście. - powiedział, śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej.- Dobra, chodź zapoznam Cię z moją rodziną. Na pewno są bardzo podekscytowani. – pokiwałam głową.

Szliśmy po schodach na górę, Emmet nawet otworzył przede mną drzwi. Po pierwszym schodku prawie bym się wywróciła, a ten olbrzym zaczął się znów śmiać. Przysięgam, nie ważne, co zrobię, to on się śmieje. A przecież, znam go tylko kilka godzin. Prowadził mnie po schodach. Wszystkie ściany były białe, natomiast meble były w kolorze brązowym. Wszystkie rzeczy wyglądały na stare i naprawdę zabytkowe. Czułam się, jakbym weszła do jakiegoś katalogu, który projektuje wnętrza.

- Wow. – odetchnęłam.

- Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. – odpowiedział, a ja nagle poczułam jak ktoś na mnie skoczył.

– Przepraszam Cię, nie chciałam Cię przestraszyć. Nazywam się Esme, jestem mamą Emmeta. Mam nadzieję, że Cię on zbytnio Cię nie przestraszył. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja automatycznie do niej. Poznałam Esme dosłownie przed sekundą, a już wiedziałam, że na pewno jest wspaniałą matką. Ona była całkowitym przeciwieństwem mojej mamy. Naprawdę poczułam się w tym momencie, jak we własnym domu.

- Cześć, ja jestem Bella. Nie, Emmet w ogóle mnie nie przeraża, myślę, że tak naprawdę lubi cały czas się ze mnie śmiać. Pani Cullen, ma pani naprawdę piękny dom.

- O proszę Cię, mów mi Esme. Dziękuję bardzo, sama go zaprojektowałam. – popatrzyłam na nią w szoku, widać, że ma talent.

- Emmecie Jamsie Cullenie! Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że mamy gościa? – usłyszałam głos wołający z dołu.

Spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam nie wysoką, chochlikowatą dziewczynę, która podchodziła w naszym kierunku, wyglądała jak jakaś wróżka. Stanęła obok Emmeta, odwróciła się do niego i wskoczyła mu na ramiona.

- Musisz być Bella. Jak to miło, w końcu Ciebie poznać. Jestem Alice.- uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła mnie. Wow… ona była naprawdę bardzo przyjazna.

- UMM, Cześć Alice. – mruknęłam, gdy mnie przytuliła.

- Alice zgnieciesz ją. – powiedział Emmet, Alice zmarszczyła brwi, na co ja się uśmiechnęłam. Widać, że Emmet bardzo dobrze się spisywał w roli starszego brata.

- Emmet, mów sam za siebie.- pokazałam mu język, a on oczywiście zaczął się śmiać.

- Mam przeczucie, że ja i Bella będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. – powiedziała nagle Alice. Zesztywniałam.

Choć, cieszę się, że tak myślałam, ponieważ byłam jakaś sceptyczna do tego. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszyłam się bardzo, że mogłam mieć innego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale czy ktoś się zbliży do mnie jak Kristen? Nie sądzę, ale na mojej liście _„ Nowy początek"_ miałam poznanie nowych przyjaciół, ale czy nowych najlepszych przyjaciół? Alice musiała zauważyć zmianę humoru i spojrzała na mnie niepokojącym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęłam się, by ją uspokoić, by pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nagle spojrzała na mnie z takim wyrazem twarzy, a potem powiedziała zdanie, którego nigdy w życiu bym się nie spodziewała.

- Ugh! Spójrz na swoje ubrania! Musisz szybko je zdjąć. Nie, no mam kilka rzeczy, które na ciebie by się zmieściły. Może założysz sukienkę? Proszę? – zapytała Alice, a ja się zaśmiałam. Nie umiałam zignorować tego bólu w sercu, nie mogłam zapomnieć, że Kristen tez zawsze chciała mnie ubierać. W końcu powiedziała Alice _tak,_ a ona zaczęła skakać w górę i dół z radości. Byłam naprawdę zadowolona, że mogłam ją jakoś uszczęśliwić.

Kilka godzin później, mimo moje przerażenia byłam gotowa. Alice włożyła na mnie różowo-letnią sukienkę, która sięgała do połowy moim ud, a na nogach miałam białe balerinki. Tłumaczyłam Alice, że nie mogę chodzić na wysokich obcasach, w końcu po dziesięciu minutach dała mi zwykłe buty. Zdecydowała upiąć moje włosy w kucyk i zrobiła mi makijaż. Muszę jej przyznać, że naprawdę wyglądałam ….. pięknie. I Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa, że ona mnie polubiła, a ja mam nową znajomą. Kilka minut później Alice ciągnęła mnie w stronę kuchni, bo chciała pokazać wszystkim mój nowy wygląd. Najwidoczniej jej chłopak Jasper, który był bratem Rosalie i jej drugi brat Edward wrócili do domu i chciała pokazać wszystkim „ swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę". Nie wiedziałam, czemu byłam podekscytowana tą naszą przyjaźnią, ale z drugiej strony bałam się nazwać ją przyjaciółką. Przecież, straciłam jedną przyjaciółkę trzy miesiące temu. Zdecydowałam w końcu pójść za Alice i zobaczyć, dokąd mnie poprowadzi.

Gdy byłyśmy coraz bliżej, mogłam usłyszeć kilka głosów.

- Szkoda, ze to przegapiłeś, ona jest naprawdę najśmieszniejszą dziewczyną w historii, cały czas mnie rozśmiesza, choć nawet się nie stara być śmieszna. – powiedział Emmet.

Byliśmy już prawie na miejscu, kiedy usłyszałam jego głos.

- Wow Emmet, jeśli tak mówisz, to ona naprawdę musi mieć to coś.

Byłam rozproszona jego głosem. Weszłam do kuchni i automatycznie się potknęłam o stopy, czułam się naprawdę niezręcznie. Spadałam już na ziemię, kiedy nagle czyjeś mocne ramiona złapały mnie w pasie, mogłam się założyć, że pewnie był to Emmet. Lecz, gdy spojrzałam w górę, zobaczyłam najpiękniejsze zielone oczy na świecie.


	3. 3 Rozdział 2 The Decision

**ROZDZIAŁ 2 „ The Decision"**

Bella POV

Nie wiedziałam, że miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia jest możliwa. Zawsze zaprzeczałam temu stwierdzeniu, ale gdy spojrzałam w jego oczy, wiedziałam, że nigdy nie będę mogła powiedzieć im do widzenia. Nie znałam nawet jego imienia, ani nazwiska, ale kiedy trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach, przez moje ciało przeszedł prąd. Patrzył na mnie, a ja czułam, że moje policzki robią się coraz bardziej czerwone. On naprawdę był najprzystojniejszym facetem, jakiego w życiu widziałam.

Miał niechlujnie ułożone włosy i jasne, szmaragdowe oczy, nawet jego zapach był niesamowity. _Zastanawiałam się, czy zawsze pachniał tą piękną wodą kolońską._ Musiałam się ogarnąć. Ludzie na nas patrzą. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak to wszystko teraz wygląda. Podczas upadku złapał mnie chłopak, którego imienia nawet nie znam, a teraz mnie trzyma i się we mnie wpatruje. Byłam zmęczona, z całej siły próbowałam się ruszyć, ale moje ciało się temu sprzeciwiło. _Cholerne mięśnie!_Krzyknęłam sama do siebie. Chłopak zauważył, że próbuję wstać, więc wyciągnął rękę i zaoferował mi pomoc. Uśmiechnęłam się i podziękowałam.

- To żaden problem - uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Bello, to jest mój brat Edward - powiedział Emmett. Patrzył na Edwarda, jakby mu czegoś brakowało.

- Cześć Bello, wszystko porządku? - zapytał Edward, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że zaraz znowu się nie przewrócę. Spojrzałam na niego i pokiwałam głową_. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jaki ma na mnie wpływ?_ Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie. Edward zaczął się śmiać.

Reszta wieczoru minęła bardzo podobnie, moja niezdarność ujawniała się często. Wreszcie Edward kazał mi usiąść. Byłam zaskoczona, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że chłopak jest w wieku moim i Alice, i że będziemy chodzić do jednej klasy. Alice nie poprawiła mi humoru, mówiąc, że wszyscy już na mnie czekają. Mogłam zobaczyć, że dziewczyna naprawdę pokochała mnie jak własną siostrę, ale nie wiem, czy ja byłam już gotowa na to uczucie.

Czy mogłam zdradzić Kristen? To ona była moją siostrą. Moją siostrą!

-Uhh - jęknęłam. Czy to wszystko kiedyś się poprawi? Czy ten ból kiedykolwiek zniknie? Kocham Kristen ponad wszystko. Po prostu nie wiem, jak mam bez niej żyć. Kristen zginęła przeze mnie, nie ważne ile osób mi powtarzało że to nie jest prawdą. Ja i tak wiem swoje. Następną rzeczą, z której zdaję sobie sprawę jest to, że tego wieczoru powróciłam myślami do Kristen.

_- Bella! - uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy Kristen krzyknęła moje imię. Nie musiał pukać, bo praktycznie tutaj mieszkała. Jej rodziców prawie nigdy nie było w domu, a kiedy już wracali, to nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Co tydzień wysyłali jej czek, by mogła kupić sobie wszystko, co było jej potrzebne. Gdyby nie wysyłali jej tych pieniędzy, Kristen mogłaby pomyśleć, iż rodzice zapomnieli, że ona w ogóle istnieje. Czułam się z tym źle; ona na to nie zasługiwała. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowałam z nią porozmawiać, ona zawsze omijała ten temat. "Słuchaj, czy jeszcze mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić?" - zapytałam, kiedy odpowiedziała, że wszystko w porządku. Posłała mi również uśmiech. Wiedziałam, z jakiego powodu była smutna, ale miała rację, miałyśmy siebie i nic nie mogło tego zmienić._

_- Kris, na górze - krzyknęłam, kiedy szła do mojego pokoju. - Och, znalazłaś mnie - zaczęłam się śmiać._

_- Co robisz?- zapytała, widząc wokół mnie stosy dokumentów. Westchnęłam, nienawidziłam klasy AP, jeżeli moja przyjaciółka mi nie pomoże przy odrabianiu tych lekcji, to sama będę nad nimi siedziała jeszcze długo._

_- Praca domowa - powiedziałam. Ona tylko się zaśmiała i usiadła na podłodze, obok mnie, koło łóżka. Nie miałam dużego pokoju; był jeszcze różowy - pomalowałam go tak, gdy byłam mała. Mojej mamie nie podobał się fakt, iż dorastam. Ten pokój należał do mnie od siedmiu lat. Nawet miałam jeszcze lalki na półkach i kwiatki na ścianach, oraz moim kocu._

_-Ssij - zaczęłam się śmiać, tak ona z pewnością zawsze wie, jak poprawić mi humor. - Mam pytanie - patrzyłam na nią, a ona kontynuowała. - Wiem, że obiecałam ci, że już nigdy nie pójdę do tego klubu, ale Rick zapytał mnie, czy nie chciałabym się z nim tam spotkać wieczorem. Pomyślałam więc, że może mnie aż tak bardzo nie znienawidzisz, jeżeli pójdziesz razem ze mną? - skończyła, z uśmiechem na twarzy._

_Czy ona kurwa, sobie ze mnie żartuje? Dlaczego miałam się zgodzić pójść z nią do tego klubu, lub tym bardziej puścić ją tam sama? Przecież w tym lokalu ludzie naprawdę szaleją. Znajdował się on pod ziemią, a na dodatek pełno w nim było prochów. Po tym, jak wyszła stamtąd pod wpływem narkotyków i leżała przez tydzień w szpitalu, kazałam jej złożyć obietnicę, że nie pójdzie do tego klubu nigdy więcej,. Wtedy myślałam, że już ją tracę, a teraz chce tam wrócić? Ona nawet nie znała tego Ricka! Spotkali się dopiero dwa dni temu i już chce z nim już pójść do tego miejsca? Nie ma mowy!_

_- Kristen czy ty żartujesz? - krzyknęłam na nią wściekłym głosem._

- Bello, kochanie, wszystko w porządku? Kim jest Kristen? - otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam Edwarda i Alice, którzy patrzyli na mnie zmartwionymi oczyma. Musiałam mieć koszmar. Nawet nie byłam do końca pewna, że spałam. Patrzyłam na niego, a on dotknął mojego policzka. Dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że płaczę. Moja twarz zrobiła się różowa i wiedziałam, że muszę wyjść zanim totalnie się ośmieszę. Skoczyłam obok Edwarda i szybko stamtąd wybiegłam. Nie wiedziałam, co, gdzie się w tym domu znajduje, więc poszłam przed siebie i wybiegłam za drzwi.

Natychmiast poczułam zimny i wilgotny wiatr. Zignorowałam to i uciekałam. Biegłam, a wszystkie uczucia się we mnie kotłowały. Morderstwo Kristen to była moja wina i te zagmatwane wrażenia, które dopadły mnie, gdy poznałam Alice. Pobiegłam dalej, zostawiając wszystko za sobą. Wiedziałam, że już nigdy w życiu nie będę czuła czegoś podobnego.

Nie wiem, gdzie się w końcu znalazłam. Tak szczerze, to nawet mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie czułam zupełnie nic. Zatrzymałam się i upadłam na ziemię, płacząc. Nie mogę wrócić; potrafię sobie teraz wyobrazić, co oni musieli pomyśleć. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić, więc usiadłam i skuliłam się, a deszcz łez zalewał moje policzki. Dlaczego musiałam być taka głupia? Gdyby się zachowała jak najlepsza przyjaciółka, pewnie nic by się nie stało. Ale wtedy nie poznałabym Cullenów i nie pokochałabym ich, tak od razu. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była tutaj przychodzić, oni nie są moją rodziną, chociaż tak się zachowują. Czułam, że potrzebuję Kristen. Straciłam Kristen i jej już nie odzyskam.

Powinnam wrócić. Muszę to zrobić.

Nie wiem jakim cudem, lecz musiałam zasnąć, ponieważ obudziłam się w pokoju, którego nigdy nie widziałam na oczy. Jedna ze ścian była pokryta płytami CD, a na innych znajdowało się wiele półek z książkami. Ten pokój był naprawdę niesamowity, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Wtedy mnie olśniło. DO, KOGO ON NALEŻY? Zerwałam się i rozglądałam wokoło. Zauważyłam zdjęcia i uspokoiłam się. To był pokój Edwarda. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślałam, chłopak ze zszokowaną miną wszedł do środka.

- Bello! Obudziłaś się! Czy wszystko w porządku? Nie boli cię głowa? Może, powinnaś zmienić ubrania? Twój tata dzwonił i powiedział, żebyś została u nas. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że cię tutaj położyliśmy. Ja prześpię się na podłodze. Nie, nie chcesz spać u kogoś innego, lepiej zostań tutaj, zaufaj mi - Edward zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy skończył mówić. W ogóle, która godzina jest? Spojrzałam na zegar i moje oczy rozeszły się ze zdziwienia. Było już po dziesiątej.

- Edward, c - co się stało - o? jęknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie zmieszany. Może rzeczywiście zraniłam się w głowę?

- Nic nie pamiętasz? - zapytał, a ja potrząsnęłam głową. - Wiem tylko, że postanowiłaś dokądś wrócić - c_holera, on nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć! Przeklinałam samą siebie w myślach._ Edward podszedł i usiadł na łóżku, obok mnie. Szybko złapał mnie za ręce i spojrzał na w moją stronę smutnym wzrokiem.

- Bello, zanim uciekłaś to krzyczałaś imię jakiejś Kristen i zdecydowałaś, że się przeprowadzasz. Mogę zapytać, co się stało? Gdy zobaczyłem cię na drodze, to płakałaś. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że znam cię dopiero od kilku godzin, czułem, jak moje serce pęka na ten widok. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, ze możesz mi zaufać, a jeżeli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, to czekam na ciebie. Na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Znowu się rozpłakałam. Wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, czułam, że mogę mu zaufać. Nie umiałam tego wytłumaczyć, ale po prostu tak było. Widziałam w jego oczach, iż raniło go to, że musiał oglądać mnie w takim stanie. Co by się stało, gdyby był świadom tego, że to wszystko było moją winą? Straciłby wszystkie uczucia i całe zaufanie do mojej osoby. Ja wiedziałam, że czuję do niego coś dziwnego. Znowu nie wiem, jak mogłam czuć coś tak silnego, do kogoś, kogo znałam dopiero... pięć godzin.

Jeśli miałam tu zostać, musiałam zostawić wszystko za sobą, a przechowywać w pamięci tylko najlepsze wspomnienia dotyczące Kristen. Wiem, że Edward nie odpuści, więc jeżeli chcę dalej tutaj żyć, to muszę powiedzieć mu prawdę i mieć nadzieję, że o tym zapomni. W jaki sposób mu to powiem? Nie chcę już na początku go stracić.1

- Edward, pragnę szczerze ci o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Ale nie mam pojęcia jak. Gdy to usłyszysz, nie będziesz chciał mnie znać, ani przebywać w moim towarzystwie. Jeśli się tak stanie, nie wiem czy sobie z tym poradzę.

Spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Powiem mu. Obiecuję, że gdy tylko będę wiedziała, jak mu to wszystko wyjaśnić to powiem, ale nie dziś wieczorem. Za kilka dni.

- Obiecuję, że z tobą o tym porozmawiam. Muszę zacząć żyć od początku. Lecz jeżeli opowiem ci o tym dzisiaj, to mi się nie uda. Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Możesz to zaakceptować? - miałam nadzieję, że się zgodzi. Miałam nadzieję, że to zrozumiał, choć to wszystko jest takie pogmatwane. Patrzyłam Edwardowi w oczy, a on wciąż trzymał mnie za ręce. Przez moje ciało przebiegł elektryczny wstrząs, silniejszy od wszystkich innych, jakie pamiętam.

- Oczywiście. Nawet nie przyszło by mi do głowy zmuszanie cię do czegokolwiek, skoro nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa wyznać prawdy, Bello. Jestem tutaj i będę na ciebie czekał. Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie uciec - skończył i pocałował mnie delikatnie w dłoń. Przez moje ciało przebiegł jeszcze silniejszy impuls. Jednak czułam się z tym dobrze. Miałam wrażenie, jakbyśmy w jakiś sposób do siebie należeli.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i ponownie się zarumieniłam.

- Dziękuje Edwardzie - powiedziałam i dotarło do mnie, o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy. - Och, ty połóż się w swoim łóżku, a ja mogę spać na podłodze - dokończyłam, gdy zaczęłam wstawać z materaca i sprzątać swoje rzeczy.

- Bella, nie będziesz spała na podłodze!- warknął.

- Nie będę spała w twoim łóżku! - powiedziałam stanowczo.

Nie wiem jak długo się jeszcze o to kłóciliśmy. Najpierw pozwolił mi położyć się na podłodze, lecz po chwili z powrotem kładł mnie na łóżku. I tak cały czas. Był strasznie uparty. Później zobaczyłam Alice, która w podskokach wbiegła do pokoju.

- OBOJE PRZESTAŃCIE! JESTEŚCIE UPARCI! MOŻECIE RAZEM SPAĆ W TYM ŁÓZKU, PRZECIEŻ JEST ONO STRASZNIE DUŻE! - krzyknęła Alice. Wow ona naprawdę potrafi być przerażająca. Spojrzałam na śmiejącego się Edwarda. - Och, Bella cieszę się, ze tu jesteś. KOCHAM CIĘ! Teraz MIŁEJ NOCY - gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, zaczęłam się śmiać. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam mu w twarz.

- Czy ona zawsze jest taka? - zapytałam ze śmiechem.

- SŁYSZAŁAM TO BELLO! TEŻ CIĘ KOCHAM! - krzyknęła Alice zza drzwi. Edward śmiał się coraz głośniej, trzymając się z brzuch.

- Śmiej się duży chłopczyku. Zobaczymy, jak będziesz wyglądał z podbitym okiem - powiedziałam, a Edward spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Teraz ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy możesz dostać od Alice pięścią w twarz - powiedziałam i zarumieniłam się. Nigdy nie nocowałam z facetem w jednym łóżku.

- Taak - skinął głową i położył się obok mnie. Leżałam na skraju swojej części łóżka. _Dam radę._

- Dobranoc Bella. Słodkich snów - szepnął Edward do mojego ucha, co wywołało u mnie dreszcze.

Obudziłam się, gdy słońce świeciło mi prosto w twarz. Edward w swoim pokoju miał naprawdę wiele okien. Ogólnie, w całym domu było ich dużo. Otworzyłam oczy i nigdy nie myślałam, że Isabella Marie Swan zobaczy właśnie to.

1 Chodzi tutaj o stratę przyjaciela, kolegi. Dopiero go poznała i nie chce już tracić znajomych. Więc, nie przyjmujcie wersji, ze jest w nim już zakochana po uszy.


	4. Rozdział 3 My Past

**ROZDZIAŁ 3 „ My Past"**

Bella POV

Musiałam w końcu przyznać, że byłam emocjonalnym wrakiem. Dziś był mój pierwszy dzień w szkole, w Forks. Nie wiem jak to będzie. Po śmierci Kristen siedziałam głównie w ciemnym pokoju i stałam się samotnikiem. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chciałam być sama, ale nawet moje najlepsze przyjaciółki tego nie rozumiały, tylko Kristen wiedziałaby co czułam.

Zresztą, skąd one mogły wiedzieć, jak się czuję? Kristen była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, a nie ich. Byłam zmęczona ciągłym słuchaniem gderania, że mnie rozumieją. Na litość boską, przecież one nic nie rozumiały **Ugh.**Jak mogłam zacząć wszystko od początku i iść naprzód, nie rozpamiętując przeszłości? Musiałam oczyścić swoje myśli i zdecydowałam, co pomoże mi się dziś przygotować.

Niechętnie się zgodziłam na pomysł Alice, żeby to ona ubrała mnie na pierwszy dzień w szkole. Nie rozumiałam, jakim cudem ten mały chochlik mógł być aż tak przerażający, a chłopcy stawiają się na każde jej zawołanie. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, założyłam szlafrok i szybko je otworzyłam. Kiedy to zrobiłam, zobaczyłam znajomą twarz, ale nie tą której się spodziewałam.

- Edward - co ty tutaj robisz? Gdzie jest Alice? - zapytałam, całkowicie zdezorientowana. On tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało.

- Powiedziała, że będzie ci o wiele łatwiej przygotować się na miejscu. A potem mam zabrać cię do szkoły - Edward wciąż był nieśmiały. Dlaczego?

I wtedy mnie olśniło. Stałam przed nim w samym szlafroku.1 Nie mogłam sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak bardzo żenujące to dla niego było. Czułam, że moja twarz płonie, a policzki przybierają różowy kolor.

- Och, umm, pozwól mi się tylko ubrać. Może chcesz wejść?

W końcu, byliśmy w moim domu. Charlie musiał odpowiedzieć na wezwanie. Miał pozostać w Port Angeles przez tydzień. Nie żebym się skarżyła, ale przez ten czas musiałam dzielić łóżko z Edwardem Cullenem. Mój umysł natychmiast powrócił, do dzisiejszego poranka.

_Naprawdę musiałam użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by nie pocałować jego najpiękniejszej na świecie klatki piersiowej. Przysięgam, że kiedy kładliśmy się spać, to miał na sobie koszulkę. Na pewno też nie zasnęłam w jego ramionach. Chociaż naprawdę, nie narzekam. To było nieeebo. Nie wiem co pomyślałby Edward, gdyby się teraz obudził. Zaczęłam więc powoli wstawać. Gdy już wreszcie się uwolniłam, mój żołądek zawył z głodu , oczywiście musiał się obudzić._

_Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, ktoś już tam siedział. Nie sądziłam, że Alice również tak wcześnie wstaje. Usiadłam na stołku barowy, a Alice umieściła przede mną tackę ze śniadaniem. Spojrzałam w dół i automatycznie na mojej twarzy zagościł wielki uśmiech. Kiełbasa, boczek, jajecznica - moje ulubione! Zerknęłam w górę i uśmiechnęłam się do Alice._

_- Miałam przeczucie, że ci będzie smakowało. Moja intuicja jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła, Bello - Alice stwierdziła fakty. Skinęłam głową i skupiłam się na śniadaniu. Zjadałam wszystko naprawdę bardzo szybko, zachowałam się w tym momencie jak chłopak. Kiedy skończyłam, zauważyłam, że Alice mi się przygląda. Zebrałam więc wszystko i umieściłam w zlewozmywaku._

_- Cieszę się, że jesteś z nami Bello - powiedziała Alice, uśmiechając się. Uśmiech oznaczał, że była szczęśliwa._

_- Dzięki Alice. Też się cieszę, że tu jestem, ale Charlie niedługo po mnie przyjedzie - powiedziałam. Sama nie wiem czemu to zrobiłam, ale uznałam, że było to konieczne._

_- NIE! Bella nie chodziło mi o nasz dom, tylko o to, że przyjechałaś do Forks. Cieszę się, że się tutaj przeprowadziłaś - szybko wyjaśniła._

_- Ohh, ok Alice. Tak, też tak uważam - odpowiedziałam, patrząc na blat._

_- Edward również się cieszy - moja głowa wystrzeliła do góry. Skąd ona mogła to wiedzieć? On jest po prostu przyjacielem, z którym spędziłam noc. Nie miałam tego na myśli; zapewne wyrzuci mnie z łóżka już następnego ranka._

_- Umm, w porządku Alice - powiedziałam najbardziej poważnie jak umiałam, nie chciałam, by usłyszała w moim głosie smutek._

_Alice usiadła obok mnie i złapała mnie za rękę w taki sam sposób, jak zrobił to ostatniej nocy Edward. Tak, zdecydowanie byli oni bliźniakami, choć mieli niewiele wspólnych cech. Edward był wysoki i boski, ze złotymi włosami i pięknymi, szmaragdowymi oczami. Alice była drobna, z nastroszonymi włosami. Zaśmiałam się, co spowodowało, że Alice dziwnie na mnie spojrzała._

_- Um, Bello? Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Ale może chciałabyś mi opowiedzieć, co się wczoraj wydarzyło? Byłam bardzo podekscytowana, gdy tutaj przyjechałaś. Mam wielu "przyjaciół", ale zdaje się, że przyjaźnią się ze mną głównie dla pieniędzy. Ale kiedy ty przechodziłaś przez drzwi, zobaczyłam w tobie szczerą bezinteresowność. Kiedy powiedziałam, że na pewno będziemy przyjaciółkami, właśnie o to mi chodziło. Nigdy nie zauważyłam czegoś takiego u żadnego przyjaciela. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam, że upadasz nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić. Prawie się popłakałam. Śmiertelnie się bałam. Wyglądałaś na smutną i twój głos też tak brzmiał. Kiedy uciekłaś Edward powiedział, bym pozwoliła ci zostać sam na sam ze sobą, przez kilka minut. Nie mogłam ustać nawet chwili, a co tu mówić o kilku minutach. Byłam zdenerwowana, więc kazałam Edwardowi iść i cię znaleźć - na chwilę się zatrzymała. - Bello, coś się stało i po prostu chcę to zrozumieć. Wiem, że możemy być najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, oczywiście jeśli ty też tego chcesz._

_Właśnie Alice była osobą, która mogłabym obdarzyć zaufaniem. Następnie pomyślałam, że muszę to zrobić. Zanim porozmawiałam o tym z mamą w moim pokoju, nigdy nie pomyślałam, że mogłabym z kimś pogadać. Chciałam być najlepszą przyjaciółką Alice, ale nie wiedziałam, czy dam radę. Jestem optymistycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu; ale chciałam też pamiętać, o tych dobrych chwilach spędzonych z Kristen, nie o tych smutnych. Ale Alice zasługiwała na lepszego przyjaciela niż ja, przecież byłam winna śmierci mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki! Jak miałam jej o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć i równocześnie jej nie przerazić? Nie chciałam stracić Alice, nie chciałam również stracić Edwarda. Nie mogłam powiedzieć o tym Edwardowi. Czy sprawiedliwe będzie, jeżeli powiem jednemu, a drugiemu nie? Chyba mogłabym to zrobić?_

_- Alice, oczywiście, że chciałabym być twoją przyjaciółką, nawet bardziej niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić - zaczęłam, a ona automatycznie się rozweseliła. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, zadowolona, że mogłam ujrzeć ją szczęśliwą. Musiałam jej wszystko opowiedzieć, chociaż później na pewno mnie znienawidzi. - Alice, wczoraj Edward pytał mnie o to samo, a ja mu powiedziałam, że nie mogę mu nic wyjaśnić. Boję się ci o tym opowiedzieć, nie chcę cię stracić. Czy możesz mi przyrzec, że Edward o niczym się nie dowie i, że nie znienawidzisz mnie aż tak bardzo? - zatrzymałam się, aby usłyszeć jej odpowiedź. Ona tylko na mnie patrzyła i nad czymś myślała._

_- Bella, nie mogłabym cię znienawidzić. Nic co powiesz nie odstraszy mnie od ciebie. Obiecuję, że nie powiem Edwardowi nawet, jeżeli mnie zapyta. Dotrzymam obietnicy - dodała Alice i skinęła głową bym kontynuowała._

_- Alice na początku musisz zrozumieć, że bycie twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką to dla mnie trudne zadanie. Nie dlatego, że nie chce. Chodzi o to, że miałam już jedną. Byłyśmy nierozłączne i wszyscy traktowali nas jak rodzone siostry. Między nami nie było żadnych sekretów. Oczywiście zdarzały się kłótnie, ale kto tego nie przeżył? Lecz nigdy nie pozostałyśmy skłócone dłużej, niż godzinę - zatrzymałam się, by złapać oddech, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że aż tak trudno mi będzie o niej opowiadać._

_- Kristen Alice Loetes - szepnęłam jej pełne imię i nazwisko. Chciałam by wiedziała, dlaczego nie będzie mi łatwo._

_- Miałyśmy takie same imię, to znaczy drugie imię. Dlatego, to jest dla ciebie takie trudne?_

_- Tak, Alice. Kiedy patrzę na ciebie, widzę ją. Nie jesteście podobne, ale obie piękne. No i to imię. Po prostu byłam cały czas w nieodpowiednim miejscu, zanim tu przyjechałam. To po prostu pierwszy raz od .. wypadku. Wybiegłam wieczorem, ponieważ chciałam pozbyć się tego bólu, nie miałam ochoty, by chłopaki na to patrzyli i nie chciałam, żebyś ty widziała mnie w takim stanie. Marzyłam o tym, by wrócić do domu. To nie ja zdecydowałam, że chcę się tutaj przeprowadzić. Moja mama zrobiła to za mnie, bym mogła powrócić do normalnego życia - zatrzymałam się, przypominając sobie rozmowę z mamą._

_- Ale co... co się stało Bello? - zapytała Alice._

_Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam:_

_- Pewnego dnia, trzy miesiące temu Kristen wyszła, ponieważ się pokłóciłyśmy. To nie było nic specjalnego, często tak robiła. Jej rodzice w ogóle się nią nie interesowali, więc czasem mówiła, że mieszka ze mną. Kilka tygodni temu, poszła do miejsca zwanego klubem. Zadzwonili do mnie dopiero, gdy leżała już w szpitalu i powiedzieli, gdzie naprawdę była. Okazało się, że to było zupełnie inne miejsce - podziemny klub, w którym jest pełno dilerów. Sądzę, że ktoś jej coś sprzedał. Na początku myślałam, że już umarła, ale okazało się, że była w śpiączce. Tydzień później się obudziła, a ja kazałam złożyć jej obietnicę, że już nigdy więcej tam nie wróci. Zgodziła się, przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałam. Kilka dni przed... zabójstwem, spotkała faceta - Ricka i on chciał zabrać ją do tego właśnie klubu. Tej nocy, której zginęła, zapytała mnie czy nie chciałabym z nią pójść, a ja odpowiedziałam, że znienawidzę ją, jeżeli pójdzie tam ponownie. Wtedy ją straciłam; chodzi mi o to, że ona tam wracała. Do miejsca, które niemal ją zabiło - zatrzymałam się, by złapać oddech. Nie chciałam krzyczeć, by nie postawić na nogi całego domu. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam Alice na skraju płaczu._

_- Alice, mogę przestać, jeśli chcesz._

_- Nie, nie kontynuuj. - powiedziała dziewczyna._

_- Odwróciłam się od niej, byłyśmy na siebie złe, krzyczałyśmy, wydawało się, że trwało to kilka godzin. Wreszcie, słysząc wrzaski przyszła moja mama. Nie powiedziałam jej, o co chodzi, więc kazała Kristen wyjść. Byłyśmy na siebie nieźle wkurzone, kiedy opuściła pokój, ale naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że pójdzie do tego klubu. Było około północy, gdy dostałam od Kristen SMS -a - przerwałam, a łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach. - Napisała, że jest się w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebuje pomocy. Zdałam sobie wtedy sprawę, że jednak poszła do klubu. Złamała obietnice. Gdybym nie była aż tak bardzo wściekła, może udało by mi się dotrzeć tam, o wiele wcześniej. Nie wiem jak, ale dostałam się do tego miejsca i odnalazłam ją. Nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę coś takiego. Otworzyłem drzwi ( ktoś mi powiedział, że może być właśnie tam i żebym poszła sprawdzić ) i ona - ona leżała na podłodze w kałuży krwi - przestałam opowiadać, nie byłam w stanie kontynuować. _

_Płakałam. Wyobraziłam sobie ją, jak leży i walczy o życie._

_Alice wstają i przytuliła mnie z całej siły._

_- Nie wiedziałam, że spotkało cię coś tak strasznego. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała mówić dalej - powiedziała._

_Potrząsnęłam głową i szlochałam w jej włosy._

_- Nie, Alice. Muszę dokończyć, potrzebuje tego. - dodałam i kontynuowałam_

_- Jej chłopak - Rick stał nad nią, a ręce, w których trzymał pistolet, miał całe we krwi. Myślałam, że w pomieszczeniu znajdujemy się tylko my, ale ktoś z zaskoczenia złapał mnie za ramiona. Trzymali mnie mocno i w taki sposób, abym mogła patrzeć na śmierć mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie wiedziałam kto mnie trzyma, ale w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło... Rick cały czas gadał. Powiedział mi, że to moja wina, że powinno to się stać już dawno temu. Byłam zdenerwowana, kiedy opowiedział mi, że Kristen od jakiegoś tygodnia brała prochy. Choć ona powiedziała stanowcze "nie", on nie przyjął tego do wiadomości i po kryjomu dosypywał jej narkotyków. Opowiedział, że gdy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy był pijany. Gdy później się jej przedstawiał, udawał że widzi ja pierwszy raz w życiu. Zabrał ja do klubu, a następnie wygłosił tekst, który wydawałoby się, słyszy się tylko w filmach: "Jeśli ja nie mogę cię mieć, to w takim razie nikt nie będzie mógł". Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Krzyczałam najgłośniej jak mogłam w nadziei, że ktoś mnie usłyszy. Szczęście nie było jednak po mojej stronie. On wciąż powtarzał mi, że to wszystko moja wina. I może, gdybym zgodziła się przyjść tutaj z nią, to uniknęła by śmierci. Strzelił do niej sześć razy. A ja tylko stałam i patrzyłam. Kristen, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka została zabita przeze mnie! Ktoś wszedł i zobaczył co się stało. Zanim udało się wezwać policję, Rick uciekł. Oczywiście zeznawałam w sadzie, ale nie było komu postawić zarzutów - przerwałam, najgorsze było już za mną. Teraz jedyne co musiałam zrobić, to spojrzeć__Alice__w twarz i być gotowa do powiedzenia do widzenia._

_- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka zmarła przeze mnie! Gdybym nie była taka głupia, to ona wciąż by żyła, a moja mama nie miałaby złamanego serca. To wszystko, o czym wczoraj myślałam. Wtedy zobaczyłam ciebie, Emmetta i Edwarda, oraz twarze waszych rodziców. Od razu was polubiłam. Zrozumiem Alice, jeżeli nie będziesz chciała już mnie znać. To co zrobiłam jest niewybaczalne, ale niestety muszę z tym żyć. Jednak wczoraj zdecydowałam, się przenieść. Powinnam przestać ranić ludzi, na których mi zależy. Dlatego nie powiedziałam Edwardowi, nie chciałam go skrzywdzić, nie chciałam go stracić. Jestem, taka, taka... samolubna - skończyłam nie wiedząc, co powinnam jeszcze powiedzieć. Siedziałam na stołku i czekałam. To co wydarzyło się po chwili, było całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, czego się spodziewałam._

_Alice wstała z krzesła i pociągnęła mnie do łazienki._

_- Dziewczyna która jest w lustrze, na pewno nie jest egoistką. To nie ona zamordowała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i na pewno nie powinna się obwiniać. Nikt mnie do niej zniechęci. Ona już jest moją przyjaciółką i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by jej to udowodnić - powiedziała Alice, wskazując na moje odbicie w lustrze._

_Byłam zszokowana. Nie byłam w stanie wydusić ani jednego słowa, więc tylko odwróciłam się i przytuliłam Alice. Dziewczyna również mnie uściskała, a ja się popłakałam. Ona naprawdę była dobrym człowiekiem, dobrą przyjaciółką i została tutaj dla mnie, a ja nie wiedziałam, co teraz powinnam zrobić. Wiem, że na nią nie zasługiwałam, ale nie chciałam jej tracić._

_- Bela, jak zapewne już wiesz, Edward cię uwielbia. Jestem pewna, że on tak myśli. Jeśli chcesz mu opowiedzieć, ale myślisz, że nie jesteś w stanie, to się mylisz. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić - szepnęła mi do ucha. Teraz załapałam, że ona już kilka razy powiedziała, że Edward mnie lubi._

_Alice i ja postanowiłyśmy spędzić razem, cały dzień na robieniu... zakupów. Musiałam jej obiecać, że już nigdy więcej nie pójdę na zakupy sama, tylko ona już zawszę będzie mi towarzyszyć. Kupiła mi zbyt dużo rzeczy, przez co w centrum spędziłyśmy wiele godzin. Nie widziałam Edwarda przez cały dzień, więc pomyślałam, że ją o to zapytam._

_- Alice, myślisz, że Edward jest na mnie zły? - spytałam, a ona spojrzała na mnie tak, jakbym ją uderzyła._

_- Czemu tak myślisz? - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Może trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale Edward jest z natury samotnikiem. Nie rozmawia z nami zbyt często, w szkole również jest zawsze sam, nie raz musimy się do niego przysiadać na stołówce._

_Patrzyłam na nią, zszokowana. Jak to możliwe? Edward, najgorętszy chłopak na świecie jest samotnikiem? ALICE ZASKOCZYŁA MNIE TĄ WYPOWIEDZIĄ._

_- Edward też ma pewną przeszłość._

_Skinęłam głową i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co musiało przydarzyć się Edwardowi?_

- Bella? - powiedział Edward, przywracając mnie do teraźniejszości.

1 Szlafrok Belli : ?  
WSZYTSKIE PROPOZYCJE UBRAŃ SĄ ODEMNIE, NIE OD AUTORKI.

3 Strona


End file.
